1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many connectors are mounted at an end of an automotive wiring harness, and some of these connectors are provided with a connector cover for holding a corrugate tube for protecting wires. An example of such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,592. This connector is provided with a housing for accommodating terminal fittings connected with ends of wires, a corrugated tube for protecting the wires drawn out from the rear side of the housing by surrounding them, and a connector cover adapted to hold an end portion of the corrugated tube and mountable on the rear side of the housing. The connector cover is comprised of a pair of cover shells to be assembled with each other, and each of the both cover shells includes a tube holding portion for holding the corrugated tube and a housing mounting portion to be mounted on the housing. Each of the cover shells includes lock pieces and locks, and the two cover shells can be held assembled by the engagement of the lock pieces and the locks.
Since the connector with the above construction is provided at an end of a wiring harness, it is often roughly handled at the time of transportation to an automotive assembly line or assembling into an automotive vehicle. At that time, members such as wires and external matter may interfere with the connector. If the lock piece of the connector gets caught by the wire or the like, there has been a possibility that the lock piece is resiliently deformed in an unlocking direction to separate the two cover shells.
Particularly, there has been a problem that the two cover shells are likely to be separated if the lock piece near the tube holding portion holding the corrugated tube gets caught by a wire or the like, the frequent action of external forces on the corrugated tube being a contributing negative factor.
The invention was developed in view of the above and an object thereof is to prevent two cover shells from being separated inadvertently.